


Late Call

by sweetrosei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Skype, Third Year Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosei/pseuds/sweetrosei
Summary: Akaashi calls Bokuto for his birthday. Bokuto has a lot to say.





	Late Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuto's Birthday 2017.

The call was late.

Bokuto let out a prolonged groan that was a combination of nerves and frustration. He was waiting for a skype call from Akaashi and was struggling to keep his nervous excitement under control. Now that Bokuto was at university, they didn’t get to see each other as often but they tried to skype regularly, usually in the evening while both of them did work or relaxed. Akaashi had promised to set aside the whole evening after practice tonight to call Bokuto for his birthday. Bokuto had been thinking about it all day and the wait was killing him. He’d expected the call twenty minutes ago and there was still no sign of Akaashi. His mind was going into overdrive and he was getting worried.

Had Akaashi forgotten about their plan? Had something come up? What if something had happened to him? Maybe he was bleeding out somewhere and only Bokuto knew he was missing. He couldn’t sit by and let that happen. Bokuto grabbed his phone again, sending message after message.

> _Akaaashii, are you alive?_
> 
> _Where are you?_
> 
> _????????????????_
> 
> _Did practice go okay?_
> 
> _Are you walking home?_
> 
> _Did you get hurt?_
> 
> _Tell me where you are and I’ll call an ambulance_
> 
> _Akaashi!!!!!!!!_

Skype started ringing as Bokuto began writing another message. He jumped in surprise at the sound before hitting accept as quick as he could. He was filled with relief as Akaashi’s face appeared on screen, unharmed. “Akahhshi!” Bokuto breathed out, feeling better now he could see him.

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. I had to stay behind to help the first years. I tried to send you a message but I’m not sure it worked.” Akaashi looked as sincere as usual and Bokuto could tell he meant it. Something nagged at the back of his mind and it took a second before he remembered that Akaashi had been having problems with his phone misbehaving lately. He should’ve thought of that… Bokuto was a little embarrassed but decided to power on through. “Akaaashhiiii!!!! I was worried about you! I thought you’d been murdered! How could you do this to me? On my _BIRTHDAY?!_ ”

“I’m sorry. Happy Birthday, Bokuto-san. I can stay up later to make up for it if you’d like.” Akaashi offered and Bokuto’s eyes lit up. Akaashi was almost always the one to end the calls because he needed to sleep. Whenever Bokuto had managed to convince Akaashi to stay later talking with him, it ended with Akaashi looking adorable as he almost fell asleep on his keyboard before Bokuto took pity on him and ordered him to bed.

“Mmm… alright!” Bokuto accepted the offer, happy his time with Akaashi wouldn’t be cut short. He had a lot to talk about.

“I see you’re wearing my gift.” Akaashi changed the topic with a small smile. Bokuto looked down at his jumper for a moment before grinning at the camera. Akaashi’s parcel had arrived yesterday and had contained a navy jumper with a big white fluffy owl on it. Bokuto _loved_ it.

“Yeah! I wore it all day. People kept telling me it was cute!” Bokuto had pointed it out to everyone he ran into at lectures.

Akaashi looked quietly pleased and Bokuto felt his heart rate pick up again. His birthday wasn’t the only reason Bokuto was extra restless today. As they broke into casual conversation and discussed their days, Bokuto tried to relax to no avail. As time went on, he got more and more anxious. Apparently Akaashi could tell, because less than an hour later he’d asked three times if something was wrong. In truth, nothing was _wrong_ , Bokuto was just… a little terrified.

Bokuto was in love with Akaashi and tonight he was going to do something about it. It had taken until the middle of third year for Bokuto to work out his feelings and then he’d been too afraid to do anything about it. Now, after being away from Akaashi for 6 months, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He missed him more than he could put into words and he _needed_ Akaashi to know how he felt about him.

“Bokuto-san. Are you sure you’re alright? You know you can talk to me about anything.” Akaashi tried again and Bokuto could see the concern in his eyes. Akaashi was worried about him and it was all because Bokuto was getting cold feet.

“I. Yes! Yes, of course. I um…” Should he go for it? He’d run through so many scenarios for his confession in his head but in all of them he’d been far more suave and Akaashi had fawned over him. Reality was that Bokuto looked like such a nervous wreck that Akaashi thought he was ill.

Akaashi just continued looking, his gaze slightly off as he was looking at his image of Bokuto on his screen rather than the camera. In a way, that made it a little easier than direct eye contact.

“I um.” Bokuto looked down at the notes in front of him. He’d written some bullet points in case he got stuck but he’d hoped he wouldn’t need him. Now, he was faltering and a little lost. Should he just..? “Akaashi…”

“Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“I…” _Why was this so hard_? It felt like his throat refused to make the words. It wasn’t like he was proposing. He was just confessing. To his best friend. The person who meant more to him than anything. Nothing scary about that, right?

_‘Bo, the worst that’ll happen is that he’ll say no. It’s Akaashi, he’s put up with your shit for years, he’s not gonna stop talking to you now because you might like him a bit more than he does. Plus, I bet you 3 dinners that he likes you back.’_ Kuroo’s words were something of a comfort, even if they did make Bokuto think too much about Akaashi saying no. He was right though. Akaashi wouldn’t ditch him because of this. He was too kind and loyal and Bokuto trusted him.

“I like you.” Bokuto stared at his keyboard.

“Good.” Came Akaashi’s immediate reply, making Bokuto look up in shock. “I’m glad to hear I’m not staying up ‘til Headache AM with someone who doesn’t like me.”

_Ah_. Bokuto’s heart sunk. Akaashi hadn’t understood. That wasn’t a surprise, Bokuto supposed, considering ‘I like you’ could be platonic. He looked at Akaashi’s image on the screen and decided to keep going. He’d only regret it if he backed out now.

“We um… we’ve been friends a long time and…” Oh God. He was quoting bad lines from a show he’d watched the other day. That wasn’t good. “Um. We work great together and uh, you understand me and I… I think I understand you.” He sounded less sure now than he had been when he’d run through this version in his mind earlier. Perhaps he needed those notes after all. He pulled them closer and stared down at them. ‘ _Fuck it_ ,’ he thought and bit the bullet.

“You’re kind and sweet and caring and you always make me feel better even when you’re not trying and talking to you is the highlight of every day. You make me smile and laugh and you’re so fucking _beautiful_ sometimes I can’t breathe. My life wouldn’t be the same without you and I can’t bear the thought of not having you in it, but I can’t keep this in any longer. I like you. Really, _really_ like you. Like, I wanna take you out on dates and bring you flowers and hold your hand and k-kiss you as I play with your hair.” Bokuto swallowed, running out of steam as he got to the part about wanting to kiss him. He was still staring down at his notes, holding them so tightly that he was crumpling the edges as he refused to look up at the screen. There was silence coming from his earphones and Bokuto really hoped Akaashi hadn’t cut off the call. “So um… do you wanna… um… date me?” Bokuto finished weakly, his heart racing and breath stuttering as he forced himself to look up at the screen.

Akaashi was staring at his own screen, wide eyed. Bokuto stared back, fear coursing through him and making his eyes sting as he waited for a response.

Akaashi blinked, looking down for a moment in a way that Bokuto knew meant he was absorbing information and collecting himself. When he looked up again, his expression was as calm as usual but there was a hint of concern in his eyes. “Bokuto-san.” he spoke softly. “Is this serious or are you playing a cruel joke?”

“I’m serious. 100%. I like you, Akaashi.” Bokuto repeated, deadly serious as he stared at the screen. Internally he was a nervous wreck but he wasn’t going to back down now. He’d tell the truth and face the consequences of his confession.

“You… want to date me?” Akaashi looked unsure.

“Yes.” Bokuto answered, his chest a nightmare mixture of hope and fear. “If… if you don’t want that, then I still want to be friends. Please.” He hadn’t meant to add the last part, he didn’t want to beg, but he couldn’t bear to lose Akaashi.

“How are you going to do that?” Akaashi asked.

“What?” Bokuto didn’t understand.

“How are you going to take me on a date when you’re miles away?” Akaashi asked with a straight face but a hint of teasing that Bokuto was well used to.

“I uh…” Bokuto was stumped. Was Akaashi just asking or… was he accepting? He wouldn’t tease him if he was going to say no, right? He wouldn’t hurt him like that…“I could- well there are online dates we could do with films and stuff but I really wanted to visit and take you out in person.” Bokuto answered honestly.

“When are you available?” Akaashi asked, reaching past his desk and Bokuto’s stomach flipped. 

“Er… next weekend? Or the one after that?” Bokuto’s heart was racing again. Was this Akaashi accepting? Was he really arranging a date? Akaashi looked so casual while Bokuto felt like his insides were trapped in a whirlpool.

Akaashi looked down and Bokuto realised he had his diary in his hand. “The weekend after next works for me. I hope you’ll choose somewhere nice.” Akaashi replied, his voice matter of fact as he wrote in his diary but as he looked back to the screen a smile spread across his face. Akaashi always smiled more around Bokuto when they were alone but sometimes when he was especially happy, he would give him these particular smiles, so full of warmth and light that it gave Bokuto energy for days. Akaashi was happy _, really_ happy right now and Bokuto had done that.

Bokuto broke into a big grin, joy wiping away all his earlier fear. “YEAH! Yeah, I’ll choose somewhere great! Dress nice because I’ll make it special!”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Akaashi kept smiling and love and affection flooded through Bokuto’s chest.

When he’d planned on confessing tonight he’d hoped Akaashi would say yes but he hadn’t allowed himself to truly believe he would. Now that he had, Bokuto didn’t think anything could bring him down. He was on a high all night after that and Akaashi gave him even more smiles to send him over the moon. Around 1am, Akaashi perched his laptop on his bedside table so he could lay down and still talk. Half an hour later, Bokuto ended the call as Akaashi slept peacefully, having fallen asleep to the sound of Bokuto’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been almost a year since I last shared my writing, so I have to admit I'm a little nervous. I'd really really appreciate comments and hearing what you think of this!   
> I'm considering writing a sequel for Akaashi's birthday.


End file.
